Prisonniers
by Babydracky
Summary: Quand deux génies se cotoient, l'étincelle ne peut que brûler! Light travaille en étroite collaboration avec L afin d'arrêter le tueur Kira. Mais leurs proximités ne les meneraitelle qu'à un bain de sang et à une brève capture de l'assassin?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais, je sais… Je suis toujours et encore en retard pour mes textes sur Harry Potter mais il est vrai que pour le moment je n'ai que très peu de temps libre à disposition et qui plus est il ne m'est pas évident de m'y remettre ainsi.  
Alors pour ne pas perdre la main et me remettre dans le bain, j'écris d'autres petites textes sur des séries que j'apprécie !**

**Voici donc une nouvelle fic, qui sera en plusieurs parties, sur DEATH NOTE !**

**Superbe série de mangas qui a attiré mon attention, jusqu'au moment où…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**BabyD !**

**Cette fic est dédicacée à MORELINDELE !**

Des menottes ?

Il fallait en tenir une sacrée couche pour se menotter à quelqu'un de la sorte. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que L, enfin Ryuuzaki, bref quel que soit son véritable nom, avait un sérieux grain dans son engrenage de petit génie, mais là, il avait atteint un paroxysme insoupçonnable dans son imagination débridée et folle.

Comment avait-il pu seulement songer à se menotter à quelqu'un ainsi ? Il savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et même si cette idée seule suffisait à le mettre hors de lui, et menaçait de le mettre sérieusement en rogne à chacun de ses sous-entendus, il ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de ce détective mythique.

Il n'était pas Kira. Et il lui prouverait en menant cette enquête à bien et en le débusquant avant lui ! Il ne se laisserait pas insulter ainsi. Il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de cet assassin, ce Kira, mais il ne pouvait accepter que tel homme existât ! Même si un Dieu de la Mort en personne pouvait doter un humain d'un tel talent, d'un pouvoir aussi colossal, qui était-il pour s'octroyer le droit de vie et de mort sur autrui ?

L'aurait-il pu lui ? Il en doutait. Même si parfois le raisonnement de Kira, du premier Kira, et ses actes lui semblaient d'une familiarité horrifiante. Il comprenait son raisonnement. Il comprenait ses actes. Mais il ne saurait les cautionner.

Il le démasquerait !

Outre cette ressemblance gênante avec cet assassin, un autre fait l'avait perturbé depuis que L, Ruuzaki, l'avait accepté à ses côtés, c'était… C'était lui tout simplement.

Il avait tout d'abord accepté d'être enfermé dans une prison, isolé de tout et de tous pour lui faire preuve de sa bonne foi et lui prouver une fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas Kira, mais cela n'avait pas semblé convaincre ce jeune homme et il n'avait accepté de le laisser participer à cette opération que sous certaines conditions, et les menottes en faisaient malheureusement partie.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que lui, c'était un supplice intolérable.

Un lien incassable.

Il n'aurait déjà toléré cette situation avec quiconque, mais avec ce garçon c'était encore plus insupportable, intenable presque. Il sentait constamment ses yeux sombres posés sur lui, même lorsque leurs yeux ne se croisaient pas et que cet autre donnait l'impression de vaquer à une toute autre occupation.

Mais non.

Il le savait. Il le sentait. L n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ryuuzaki ne le quittait pas un seul instant que ce soit physiquement ou intellectuellement.

Ses yeux. Ces deux perles charbonneuses s'embrassaient quand le feu de l'action enflammait ses entrailles, il le voyait, il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa théorie aussi facilement.

Cela l'agaçait profondément.

Il voulait sa confiance. Il voulait qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour lui, pour Light, pas pour Kira.

Il sentait déjà qu'un lien, plus subtil que ces menottes, plus ténu que celles-ci, s'était tissé entre eux. Quelque chose d'inextinguible, de surprenant, d'effrayant…

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Ils se comprenaient.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Leur façon de raisonner était la même, aussi élaborée, sophistiquée et poussée.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas devancer par lui, même s'il avait connu bien plus d'affaires, même s'il avait plus d'expériences. Il le vaincrait, il lui ferait ouvrir les yeux sur ses talents et sur son intelligence. Il les reconnaîtrait et par la même occasion lui accorderait enfin la réhabilitation.

Il ne voulait plus lire dans ces yeux si profonds, si intelligents, si expressifs et pourtant si insondables, cette culpabilité.

Il était coupable avant même d'avoir été jugé, avant même d'avoir pu prouvé son innocence.

Il ne l'accepterait pas.

Même si le fait de travailler avec lui était grisant et motivant, si proches et pourtant si éloignés, il voulait le surpasser, lui faire reconnaître son erreur.

Il était capable de tout pour ça.


End file.
